MUSIC&LOVE
by smileymandy
Summary: The story based on the show JONAS. About Kevin/Macy;Joe/Stella;Nick/Amber. Welcome to summer in New Jersey no school just the beach, sun, love, and the music


Music & Love: FAME,LOVE, and FRIENDSHIP

Joe Lucas and Stella Malone have been best friends for fifteen years. They are madly in love with each other but they are to scared to become anything more than best friends. His two brothers only want the best for them both and that means Joe and Stella together. I also only want the best for them both and for them to be together. You are probably thinking who cares what you want you don't personally know JONAS, well you are wrong. My name is Macy Mesa I know everything there is to know about Kevin, Joe, and Nick Lucas and sports. This is our story about fame, friendship, and love.

Tuesday May 31st (1 JONAS FAN)

"Today is the last day of school", squealed Stella as she approached me in the hall by my locker. I grinned at her but inside I was dying because today was Kevin's last day of high school. He would be graduating on Saturday. I never told anybody this but if Kevin Lucas wasn't famous I would still have a huge crush on him. Also today Joe, Stella and my last day as juniors next year we would rule the school as seniors. Nick will be a junior next year and he is so excited because he will finally be an upperclassman. The future scares me so much I just wish I could stay a teenager forever and never grow up. "Stella aren't you a little sad that today is the last day of school?" I asked. Stella thought about this for about a second until she said "Heck no, Macy it's summer and of course prom tonight and Kevin graduating on Saturday." Why had she brought this up. I closed my locker said bye to Stella and walked to physics. I am terrible at physics and there are three reasons why this is so:

a) not good at Math

b) I day dream way to much

c) I sit next to Kevin Lucas

When I arrived to physics there was not a person in the classroom except for Kevin and I. When Kevin saw me he smiled at me, I melted and smiled back. "Hey Macy" his angel voice said. My stomach flipped when he said my name. "Hey mister I'm graduating on Saturday". We both just stood their for what felt like seconds staring back into each others eyes. Then the bell rang I looked around the classroom and saw everyone staring at us. Kevin and I both took our seats a little embarrassed. The teacher took roll them said "Today is a free day so do what ever you want just don't annoy me ok." I turned to Kevin he somehow had his guitar like he pulled it out of thin air. He was strumming away on his guitar and humming Give Love a Try (my all time favorite song). Kevin stopped playing a for only a moment and I asked him "Hey Kevin why don't you ever sing on your CD's or at concerts?" Kevin smiled at me and sweetly said "I love to sing but guitar is my passion and Nick and Joe can sing a lot better than I can. It's like soccer you love to scoring goals but you are better at getting the ball away from the other team." Kevin and I use to never talk I wanted to so bad but I was a little scared that I would hurt him I had a tendency to do that. I would smash his hand in lockers, step on his feet, and bump heads with him. Kevin and I finally started talking more and more. I started hurting him less and less. The really Kevin is a lot different from the magazine Kevin I thought I knew. This Kevin is real and a really sweet guy. "I guess your right but I bet you have an amazing singing voice" I said. Kevin did his legendary laugh causing the entire class to turn around and look at us. He then said "Thanks Mace. I'm really going to miss you this summer Mace." Yeah so am I, I wanted to say but instead said "same here, um listen Kevin I was wondering if maybe tonight you want to…" AH the bell their goes my chances to go to the prom with Kevin. Kevin stood their for a moment and said, "Sorry Mace I didn't catch that last part." I sighed and said "Oh it was nothing just have a good summer." Kevin gave me a huge hug and we went our opposite ways. Today was the best worst last day of school.

After School

Tuesday May 31st (Fashion Guru)

"Joe I can't believe you not only threw all that paper in the air in Algebra but blamed me for doing it." I walked away from him pretending to be mad. Moments later I heard a voice panting "Stella, Stella I'm sorry" I giggled at him and said "OK fine I forgive you" We walked towards my locker I grabbed my belongings from it and cramped them into my backpack. Then closed my locker door. I was finally a senior and freaking excited about it. Joe started towards the exit but I stopped him and said " Don't you need your stuff from your locker?" Joe shrugged and said "Nah it's just books and pencils and anyways I paid Nick twenty dollars to clean it out for me. He held opened the door for me as we headed out of the school building and when we got into his car he did the same thing. Joe was being extremely nice for being Joe. Joe was my ride to and from school and everywhere else in between. Even though I'm almost eighteen years old I don't have my license and I really didn't care. Joe quickly got into the drivers seat of the car. Their was a long awkward silence, I was debating asking Joe to prom and who knows what Joe was thinking about probably about going to the pool. Oh well that amazing dress I made would have to sit in it's garment bag in my closet another year collecting dust until Joe asked me out. WOW that dress is going to be in that bag for a long time (or is it?). Joe reached my house that is when he starting talking. "UM Stella I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to prom with me as just friends?" My heart was dancing and singing a wonderful song. My crush for more than fifteen years had just asked me to prom, Joe Lucas most popular guy at our high school had just asked me to prom. My best friend Joe. Cute guy Joe. I smiled in my head and said "Um sure Joe I'll go to prom with you." He smiled back at me and said "UH…cool I'll pick you up at seven. Oh Stella I need a tux for tonight?" I giggled and said "Check your Stella-a-vator I'm sure you'll find exactly what you are looking for." I grabbed my bag a continued talking "Bye, Joe I'm looking forward for tonight." I got out of his car closed the door and I swore he said "Me too". When I made sure he was gone I shrieked and started jumping up and down. Senior year already rocks.

Tuesday May 31st

Macy's House (1 JONAS FAN)

Your not going to believe what just happened! Well I'm going to tell you. After physics I went to find Kevin of course he was at his locker cleaning it out. He saw me standing their and said "Hey Mace what's up?" Then the next thing I know I said "Kevin will you go to prom with me?" He stood their with a modest smile on his face and said "Mace I would love to go with you." I gave him a huge hug and he said "I'll come by your house at seven to pick you up." I sprinted away extremely happy when I reached my car I realized I didn't have a dress. I rushed home thinking about my options I could go to a department store. No Stella would be extremely mad at me. Option dos wear shorts and a t-shirt to prom. Yeah this isn't a sports practice this is the biggest dance of the entire year. My third option I came up with as I reached my house and in my living room. I picked up my cell and dialed Stella's number on my cell phone. A moment later I heard the familiar voice say "Hey Mace I have amazing news to tell you!" I squealed and said "Me too, you first!" I heard heavy breathing on the other line then Stella said "Joe asked me to prom isn't that exciting Mace, now what is your news?" I let out a quick breath then said "I'm going to Prom with Kevin and I was wondering if you could make me a simple dress for tonight?" A second later I heard the door bell ring. I ran to answer the door and there was Stella carrying two garment bags. She strolled in I hung up my phone and before I could close the door a very fashionable lady came in. I turned to Stella because I knew that she was behind this. "Dresses done, now a complete makeover." Wow Stella was good these dresses would had taken anyone else days to make Stella only a couple of minutes. The woman was carrying a huge make up box. Stella and I started jumping up and down. After Stella and my little pre-party we turned and saw my living room had been turned into a mini spa. Another woman had joined us and handed us two robes. We quickly ran up stairs and changed into the pink robes. Then came down stairs to have our facials. AH I could get use to this.

Tuesday May 31st

JONAS HOUSE (NARRATOR)

The three oldest Lucas boys where in their rooms getting ready for tonight. Joe Lucas was super happy that Stella even gave him a chance let alone said yes. He hoped that tonight he would gain enough courage to ask her to be his girlfriend and maybe go out again sometime. He really wanted to kiss her though. Joe put on his tux Stella picked out for him to wear tonight . When he had the tux fully on he put his hand in his pocket and found a note. He unfolded the note carefully it was from Stella and it read:

-Joe-

If your reading this note it most likely means that you asked me to prom. Then if that did not happen burn this note right now and don't continue reading. Tonight is going to be the best night of our lives I promise not to disappoint you. I left a corsage on the table for you to give me in boy talk that is a flower. You can pick me up from Macy's house. I made this tux just incase one of us would have the nerve to ask one of us to prom. Pick me up at seven for the best night ever

XOXO

STELLA

Joe just sat there in amazement smiling and thought WOW she has been planning this for along time now and everything is planned out. Just as Stella wrote in her note tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Kevin was next door a little freaked out. He only said yes to Macy because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He had learned how delicate Macy really was. He didn't hate Macy actually he is crazy for Macy but he really didn't want to go to prom. Kids at school look to make fun of Kevin on his appearance the way he walked, talked, and everything else. It really hurt when they called him names like the Ugly JONAS, gay, quire, and fag. Everyone loves Joe and Nick but Kevin, not so much. Kevin's first felt that Macy only asked him out because she felt sorry for him. Kevin was just happy and relived that Saturday would be the last day he would ever have to see the kids who were mean to him through grade, middle, and high school. Maybe something good or at least decent would come out of tonight, one nice thing someone would say.

Nick was not getting ready for prom. He was getting to go down to the beach with his guitar and write a couple of new songs that were playing with his mind recently. Also to unwind into the never ending beautiful summer. He would have loved to go to prom. Of course every girl in the school had asked him but he only wanted to go with one person and that one person only. That girl didn't go to their school she didn't even live in this state. He would just have to wait until next year to attend prom.

At six o'clock all three brothers met downstairs for their daily six o'clock meeting. When they took their seats on the couch they bowed their heads to pray silently together. They all three prayed about different things safe travels, acceptance, and friendship. After ten minutes they all said together "In God's name we pray amen." Then their was silence not knowing what to say now. Then Joe broke the silence by saying "Should I tell Stella how I feel about her or wait?" The two others looked at him puzzled and Nick finally spoke up and said "Bro just follow your heart, it will choose what is right because it knows what is best." Kevin nodded then asked "Um… do you think Macy just asked me to prom because she feels sorry for me?" Puzzled looked arised in Joe and Nick faces as they pondered this intriguing question. Joe then quietly said "No, of course not a lot of guys asked her out but she wants to go to prom with you, not the quarterback or the soccer superstar. Kevin, Macy really likes you." Nick wanted to share what was pondering his mind but just said "Um…uh…well, have fun at prom tonight." They would find out very soon what Nick was thinking about. Nick got up from the couch, gapped his guitar and was out the door in his car heading to the beach. Kevin checked his watch and saw time has flew. Joe and him headed to the limo to pick up their women.

Tuesday May 31st (1 JONAS FAN)

6:50 P.M.

Macy's House

The makeup artist were making their final little touch ups to our makeup, hair, and dresses. They then put blindfolds on our eyes after they finished our eye makeup. They helped us out of our chairs and lead us over to the mirror for our unveiling. I heard them take off Stella's blindfold. I heard her shriek and a giggle which meant she was absolutely in love with the look. The makeup artist then said to me "Macy are you ready to see your look?" I nodded, took a deep breath as she took of the blinding blindfold. When I opened my closed eyes they met a beautiful reflection I had never seen myself as. My jaw dropped when I realized the reflection was mine. I was wearing a blue almost Cinderella dress but only one hundred times better because it was a Stella Original. My hair was up in the most perfect messy bun ever if that is possible. Even my makeup was perfect not to much and not to little. Stella looked even better than I did. Her hair was partly up but also partly down. Her make up was so beautiful the colors popped with her eyes. She was wearing a red mini dress, strapless, sparkles, and totally gorgeous.

Stella turned to me and said "Macy you look so beautiful." I smiled back at her and said "You look even more beautiful." We hugged and when we broke from hugging we looked around to thank the make up artists but they where gone. They were nowhere to be found. WOW they are good. Moments later I heard the door bell ring. I quickly ran up stairs to get my camera off my desk. I was in my room when I hear Stella let Joe and Kevin in as I put my camera in my clutch. Two thirds of JONAS was in my house OMG!!!!! I then heard Joe say "WOW" he must had seen Stella, I haven't heard him like that in a while. Kevin was saying my name "Macy where are you?" I took a deep breath and descended down the stairs. Kevin and I locked eyes he was speechless and smiled so was I. When I reached him he gave me a light hug and pulled out a box , a corsage a light blue orchid. "Oh a flower to match my dress wow Kevin, I love it" I said. Joe also gave a rose how romantic. He helped me put it on my wrist. Joe did the same for Stella but he was trying to pin it to her dress. Stella took it away from him and put it around her wrist. Kevin and I snickered to ourselves. Kevin then said "Um should we head out or stay here and watch Joe drool over Stella?" Everyone laughed except for Joe who was turning beat red. Joe stopped staring at Stella for a moment to glare at his brother, then his eyes went back to Stella. We then headed out to our limo. Tonight is going to be the best night ever. J

Tuesday May 31st

8:35 P.M. (NOT SO SMILEY)

Beach Awesome

I've been at the beach for nearly thirty minutes now and I still can't get her out of my mind. I mean why should I she is my best friend and I haven't seen her in years. She sent me a message today that made my heart skip a few beats and it said:

Dear Nick, May Twenty-Eighth

I have exciting news to tell you Nick! I'm coming home on Wednesday. Music School rocked and all but I really miss Kevin, Joe, Stella, Frankie, and of course you. I can't believe it's been four years since the last time I saw you I mean in person like not on every magazine and billboard I see every day but yeah. (Sorry about my rambling) You guys better be at the airport with Stella on Wednesday at 6:30 AM you heard me Nicolas Jerry Lucas 6:30 AM. But any ways I have to get back to packing.

P.S. I've written about a million songs since the last time I wrote last month. I have to play them all for you, I think you will love them. Well I hope.

LOVE,

Amber Malone ;)

Amber Malone is Stella's little sister. She is a musical prodigy. She went to the country's most prestigious music academy. I haven't seen her since we were twelve when she left. She is my best friend in the entire world and I'm extremely happy she is coming back. I put the letter back in my pocket then started strumming my guitar to a new song I just wrote in my head. I quickly pulled out my notebook and scribbled the lyrics,chords,and notes before I lost them. I pulled out a picture of Amber and me when we were younger the time we went to the zoo. Amber had curly brown hair, a toothy smile, and huge glasses. Yeah Amber is a nerd, but she is a nerd with a huge heart and that is the main reason she is my best friend. There are no distractions with Amber just the sweet music. Now though I feel like I like Amber, well from what she writes anyway to me.

Amber was misunderstood in grade school because she was a lot smarter then the rest of us in the class. People called her a nerd because she was teacher's pet. She didn't have very many friends also, except for me. She begain to go shy because she felt like she didn't belong. She had an amazing voice but stopped singing after the incidents at school. After a while it was even hard for her to talk to me, her best friend and it hurt to see her like that. She began giving up everything in life as in her music (she could play piano,flute, guitar, and an expectional singer).Her parents noticed this change in Amber and sent her to a psycoligist. The psycoligist suggested a new enviorment and a music school because she is so talented.

Tommorow I will see her again, we will be reunited. It will be exactly like it use to be except a better happier Amber like the one I met back in Pre-School. No one knew that Amber was coming home tomorrow except for , , and me. Stella didn't even know it was going to be a surprise. Stella was so sad when Amber left she cried for days and days, so did I. She found find out tomorrow when I drag her, my brothers, and Macy to the airport early in the morning. I had the dmost amazing day planned for tomorrow. Did I mention that Amber was the only person who was able to get me to smile when we were younger.

Wednesday June 1st

12:02 A.M. (NARRATOR)

Stella's House

The girls were dropped off at Stella's house at 11:30 after the best night of best night of their lives . The night started off with dinner. The boys took the girls to the most expensive restarant in town, Al Del Mesa. Stella ordered shrimp fetichini . Macy ordered the cheese ravioli and the boys had the same. They were already enjoying their evening and they hadn't even stepped foot in the prom. When the food came out the talking stopped so they all could enjoy their delious meals. In a matter of minutes they were done. The boys paid for the huge tab and they where in the limo on the way to prom. They pulled up to the Yates' National Hotel of Upper New Jersey because that were this year's prom is. They pulled up to the big doors.

The boys scrambled out of the big black limo try to seem put together but they just seem to appear nevous on every level. Joe held out his hand for Stella to take it, and then led her inside to the ball room. Kevin then helped Macy out of the limo. Macy was all smiles when she was holding Kevin's hand. He led her through the huge gold double doors on the way to the ball room. When Macy saw the ballroom she gasped because it was just the way she pictured it but better. The high ceiling was covered in silver streamers and gold balloons. There was a huge disco ball, that shined apon the shiney walls that looked like they desended into the high heavens. The floor was covered in multi colored paper all ripped up.

Kevin wanted to ask Macy a question. He looked at her and she right back at him. He started to talk but stopped, smiled, then said "You look real beautiful under this lighting." He couldn't bring himself to ask Macy what he really wanted to say, but decided if tonight went well and I didn't make myself look like an idiot he would ask macy to be his girlfriend. Kevin and Macy first had their picture taken with the mini Eifel Tower the photographer told them they looked adorable together. They both blushed at this statement. Then they headed over to the punch bowl and had a glass of the fizzy red punch in the diamond glass bowl.

Then Macy's favorite song started to play My Heart Will Go On by. Celine Dion. Macy became extremely excited and started jumping up and down, then said "Kevin I love this song." Kevin smiled at her and held out a hand as he said "Macy would you care for a dance?" She quickly nodded and took his hand. Kevin led the beautiful girl to the dance floor. She stood a foot away from the rockstar a little nervous. He knew she was nervous and said "It's ok Macy you won't hurt me I'm wearing steel toed boots." Macy gave Kevin a playful glare and hit. He then pulled her closer to him, possibly as close as two people could get. Macy loved how warm Kevin's body was compared to hers and it felt really good to be that warm and comfy with Kevin. Kevin looked at Macy's angel like face, he had never really realized how brown and big her eyes really were until now. Kevin loves brown eyed girls. Macy was beautiful in every way pretty much possible. They stayed like this the entire night, no talking just the sound of the beautiful music and sight.

Meanwhile, Stella and Joe were also enjoying themselves immensely. They just sat at a table by the dance floor and poked fun at random people. They were laughing so hard that tears were coming to their eyes. Same old Joe and Stella moment. After awhile this became very old and dull. Then Stella saw Macy and Kevin and smiled, she then said "Doesn't Macy and Kevin look extremely cute together?" Joe just smiled when he saw the two. He never could remember the last time Kevin looked that happy. He responed with a "yeah, Kevin and Macy both look happy."

Joe got out of his seat, pulled Stella out of hers and led her to the dance floor. Stella blushed when Joe held her hand and had butterflies flutter in her stomach. Joe wrapped his arms around Stella and pulled her closer to him. She layed her head on his full shoulder where her head fit perfectly. They contined to dance. It was just the way Stella imagined her first prom to be like but four times better. Joe's full attention was on Stella.

Joe heard Stella's favorite song start playing Kiss Me. When the first verse started playing Joe sang the lyrics into Stella's ear as he smelled her vanilla shampoo. She smiled and thought he remembered my favorite song he is the best um…friend ever. Then the song ended, Stella lifted her head from Joe's shoulder as he touch her silky hair. She stared into his eyes and he stared back into hers. He started to move his face closer and closer to Stella's. He closed his big brown eyes and puckered his lips to finally kiss Stella. Stella saw that Joe was going to kiss her and she was thrilled it's what she wanted right? Then those what ifs popped into her head. She really wanted to kiss him but their friendship would never be the same. So she turned her head so the only thing Joe ended up kissing was Stella's hair. Joe was a little disappointed put understanded entirely why she didn't kiss him well I think. Joe's only summer goal for this summer was to pursuade Stella he wanted to be a couple and if that for some reason didn't work out to their liking they could still be the best of friends.

Moments later (at least that's what it felt like) Joe glanced around to see an empty room except for the other couple still here dancing not aware of their surrounding. That was Kevin and Macy still dancing and staring at each other to the none existing. Where had this wonderful night went, the beautiful one in a lifetime moment to the worst prom ever for Joe and Stella. Best reason for Joe was being able to go with Stella. Worst for Joe was not being able to kiss Stella. For Stella it was when Joe sang her favorite song to her. The worst for Stella was not kiss Joe. Macy's best moment from tonight was dancing with a guy she really liked all night long, not a bad part to her entire night. For Kevin the best part was looking into Macy's brown eyes and the worst was not asking Macy to be his girlfriend.

The four left the hotel late and headed out to the limo. The four decides to skip out on the after prom and head home. The ride home was as quiet one everyone thought about their bittersweet night. The boys dropped the girls off at Stella's house. They gave their dates huge hugs and thanked them for the amazing night the boys provided for them. Then they went inside and up to Stella's room quietly without waking up Mr. & Mrs. Malone. They changed out of their dresses quickly so they could talk about their evening before they became to tired to speak. But when the two layed down on the floor they found it way to comfy and the only thought that took ocurrance in their heads were Why didn't I Kiss Him? *SNORE*

GOODNIGHT YOU TWO TO BAD YOU'LL HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TO AN AMAZING SURPRISE WE KNOW YOUR NOT GONNA WANNA MISS. WILL EVERYTHING BE COOL BETWEEN STELLA AND JOE? WILL KEVIN EVER ASK MACY TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND? WILL WE FINALLY MEET AMBER AND IS SHE ANYTHING LIKE SHE USE TO BE? WHAT IS THIS BIG SURPRISE NICK HAS FOR AMBER? THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS TO THEM IS THE LYRICS AND HOW THE MUSIC SOUNDS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE OF MUSIC&LOVE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS FANFICTION. I NEED TO KNOW WAYS I CAN IMPROVE TO MAKE THIS A GOOD READ FOR YOU. TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR EPISODE TWO OF MUSIC&LOVE.

LOVE SMILEYMANDY

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
